All These Lives
by mysterious-song
Summary: Here lies a collection of oneshots/prompts which don't have a place to go. Some will be from existing fics such as Knocking Hips or Bulletproof Love, some will be one chapter AUs, and some will take place in the show 'verse. Ratings will vary.
1. Fixing What Is Broken - KH verse

**So, to keep OQ alive and participate in Outlaw Queen Day, I thought I should post something today. I have a bit too much work to do on a full chapter of any fic of mine, but I've had this oneshot in my to-post list that I've never quite gotten around to. So this is a little snippet pre-KH (about a month after OQ met and took up residence in the Castle) that's been occupying my thoughts.**

 **Hope that y'all enjoy, and I just want to say thank you to the OQ fandom for still having the strength to support each other and still encouraging writers and artists to keep posting.**

 **You all rock and I love you.**

...

When in an unfamiliar place, sleep always evaded Robin until he knew his surroundings like the back of his hand. And even though most nights he had spent wandering around the castle until he was too weary to stand properly, four weeks in a new environment such as this was still not enough for him to feel comfortable.

Tonight he took a new route, taking right turns instead of the lefts he had originally started with. Now he wasn't entirely sure how to get back, but he could just as easily ask a random passer-by. They'd probably know.

Though the next person he saw was not a 'random passer-by'; it was the Prince and Princess, talking between themselves in hushed tones with worried frowns etched into their brows.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked the moment he was within earshot.

The two looked up at him, seemingly surprised at having company.

"Everything's fine," Charming assured, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist before leading her past Robin.

But Snow stopped, mumbling something Robin couldn't quite catch before she turned back to him and asked; "Have you seen Regina?"

"I'm afraid not," Robin answered with a shake of his head, and then remembered the worry across their faces when he first saw them. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," the Prince answered, once again trying to guide Snow down the corridor.

Though the Princess was stubborn, holding her ground as she continued talking to Robin. "She stormed out of a meeting early today, and nobody seems to know where she is."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Robin promised, smiling when gratitude filled the Princess' face.

"Thank you."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement, preparing to continue his trek around the castle when Snow called him back.

"She's..." Snow started, licking her lips as she tried to work out the best way to phrase whatever she had to say. She settled on; "...not in a good mood."

The implications set in, and Robin carefully asked; "You think she's going to hurt someone?"

"No," Snow immediately responded, before pausing and frowning. "Yes? ...I don't know. I just know that she can be rather... destructive when she's upset."

"I'm aware," Robin murmured, thinking back to self-administered sleeping curses and finding something to live for in having ' _someone to destroy'._ "If I see her I'll let you know."

"It's much appreciated," Charming smiled, before finally succeeding in leading his wife away.

It was only when Robin could no longer see them that he realised he hadn't asked for directions back. So... He'd just have to explore a little more than he had planned.

Though now, he doubt he could sleep without knowing Regina was alright. He was still unsure as to how the not-so-evil-anymore Evil Queen incited these feelings of worry and care inside him - irrespective of how she treated him.

It wasn't as if she was _terrible_ to him - sometimes she could even be classed as 'pleasant' - but she knew enough about him to know his weak spots, his pressure points, what words to say to make him leave her with a rising wave of anger and a slammed door.

But she was hurting, grieving, and was constantly doubted about how she was coping with it all. If Robin was in her position he'd do all he could to be left alone too.

Though he still felt concern. The darkest times after his wife's passing had been when he was alone. The anger and pain and heartbreak had taken over and someone - usually him - had always ended up becoming injured.

Robin may have been willing to give the Queen the space she desired, but he wanted to know that she would be safe first.

...

It was about another fifteen minutes of walking down castle hallways, of lingering thoughts of the Queen, before he heard a faint smash down one of the corridors.

He paused, strained his ears, listening for any other sound.

There was a low growl, then a large thud, and Robin's feet were taking him to the source before he even realised it.

He ended up in an area of the castle that looked less taken care of than the others; a smattering of dust coated the floor and on top of aged picture frames, cobwebs hung in high corners and under the occasional table.

The door separating him from the frequent thuds and smashes looked no different than the door to his own room; plain wood with two bevelled panels at the top and bottom.

Though he was pretty sure what he'd find behind the door would not be his chambers.

His hand gripped the brass door knob, his lungs inhaling as he momentarily wished for the comfort of his bow to combat the fear of the unknown. But then there was another crash, and a low groan, and Robin pushed the door open.

The immediate carnage had him taken aback, pausing just to take it all in.

There was a broken mirror on the floor, shards of glass littering empty window panes, heavy curtains smouldering with fire, furniture broken or upturned… And the Evil Queen standing in the middle of it all.

Her back was to him, her concentration focussed on the vase lifted in the air in front of her, a purple bubble of her magic surrounding it, constricting the pottery until it fractured, then split, then broke into smaller pieces, then smaller still, until it was nothing but dust trickling down to the floor…

"Your Majesty?" Robin started, clearing his throat to announce his presence, unsure what was possessing him to interrupt a woman so dangerously hellbent on destruction.

He barely had time to duck to avoid the ball of fire aimed his way, his eyes following its path over his head and watching as the flames licked at the brick wall behind him before dissipating.

Warily standing, Robin turned to face the Queen.

Her dress was torn, her hair falling out of place, her hands fisted at her sides. But it was her eyes that unnerved Robin the most. All the stories of the Evil Queen, all the tales of absolute death and carnage that he had accepted as Regina's past, didn't seem quite so much of a separate entity anymore. Darkness consumed them. The beautiful brown eyes that Robin had found himself admiring on more than one occasion were now close to black, the constant, expressive quality that always belied her steel façade now an empty chasm.

It was the first time he was hit with the reality that he was sharing a castle with the same woman who had once been feared by the entire kingdom. And it was the first time Robin felt uneasy thinking about what she could do to him.

But despite the rising urge to leave, something within him refused to let it control him. She wouldn't hurt him, he was sure of that. And he wasn't going to leave her. Not now.

"What do you want?" The Queen seethed, her jaw clenched so tightly he could see her pulse throbbing in her temples.

Robin paused, wanting to choose each word carefully to prevent upsetting Regina more. "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm not going to kill anyone," she spat. "So you can tell whoever sent you that they don't need to worry."

"That's not what I meant," Robin spoke, his tone even and controlled. His eyes drifted over her form, falling upon the tears in her dress and the obvious tension held in her body and asking; "are you injured?"

"I'm fine," she replied, and Robin almost scoffed at how _not-fine_ she obviously was.

"Pardon me for saying so, Your Majesty," Robin began, taking note of the small flinch at her title and vowing not to use it again until she told him to, before he continued, "…but I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe," she snapped. "And I don't need some common thief pretending to care about my welfare, so do yourself a favour; leave me the hell alone!"

Taking a deep breath and realising he may make things worse before making them better, he calmly told her; "I'm not going to do that."

"Do you have a death wish, thief?"

"You won't hurt me," Robin boldly stated, gingerly stepping across the room's threshold and hearing glass crunch under his boot.

Regina's voice turned low, her entire being radiating danger as she asked; "Are you willing to bet your life?"

"I don't need to," he replied, taking another step forwards. "I trust you."

She scoffed, a momentary light flickering behind her eyes before it was gone again. "Oh, so you _do_ have a death wish."

"My only wish is for you to be safe, milady."

The Queen tipped her head back and let out a cold, empty laugh that Robin couldn't help but frown at. But suddenly she stopped, righted herself in a split second before she lowered her voice to say; "then you're wishing for a lost cause."

"The Princess doesn't seem to think so," Robin offered, immediately knowing it wasn't the ideal thing to say.

"Urgh," Regina scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "What does Miss _. Happy-Go-Lucky_ know?"

"She knows you well enough to predict you'd likely be making a mess."

Regina met Robin's gaze, staring him down in defiance before her eyes swept the carnage she had created.

But with a wave of her hand she put the room to rights again, rearranging its broken furniture, replacing the glass in the windows, recreating the burned furnishings... Then she turned back to Robin, quirked a brow and taunted; "what mess?"

Robin's jaw dropped as he marvelled at the power behind the Queen in front of him. The magic she possessed was not only capable of great destruction, but also of great reparation. The thief just wished that some of that healing could be applied to her own heart too.

"Hiding the damage doesn't mean it never happened," he said, when his eyes met hers again.

"Don't get philosophical with me," she sniped. "I've been hiding the damage my entire life."

For a moment her mask slipped, so much pain flashing behind her eyes that Robin wondered how she was still standing. Was this how she coped? Tearing something apart only to mend it again.

"I'm here if you need anything, you know?" Robin offered. And just like that, the Queen's mask was back in place.

"A thief like you? _Please_."

"You should talk to someone, Regina," Robin advised, and upon seeing her open her mouth to argue back - and probably throw yet another insult at him - added; "It doesn't matter who. The world doesn't end if you ask for help."

"Yes it does!"

Robin's voice rose to match the Queen's volume, frustrating leaking into his tone as he responded; "Why?"

"Because everyone I..." she started, before she caught herself, took in several deep breaths to reign in her temper, lowered her volume and stated; "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be near you," she snapped. "Don't follow me."

With that, she stormed past Robin - powerful enough for him to feel the displacement of the air around him - intending on leaving him standing in an empty room.

But Robin had other ideas; his feet followed her out, determined to catch up with her despite her apparent abhorrence for company. She shouldn't be alone right now.

Of course, his chivalry was unwanted, and the moment his hand reached out to cup her elbow, she disappeared and he was left grasping at smoke.

His feet fell still, his hand dropping to his side.

This woman...

She was obviously lonely, and yet any attempt to offer company was rebuffed with insults and threats.

She was a walking paradox.

She had ice in her eyes yet fire in her heart. The darkness of night fighting for the light of the day.

She was violent waves crashing into the shore, and yet an ebbing tide that was just too far out of reach…


	2. Cupcakes, Carnations and Hand-Made Cards

**So… Here's a story for my Outlaw Queen Valentine – an awesomely talented person who deserves all the lovely things in the world.**

 **Hope you have a great day, OutlawQueenBey :***

…

He hadn't meant to pry - truly, he hadn't - but his son had been missing, and Robin could not do anything other than search the entire castle until he knew his boy was safe.

Hindsight was a marvellous thing, and had he known that his little rascal would be cosying up to the Queen, he wouldn't have worried so much - would have probably just left them to it. But he had overheard their talk of Valentines, and curiosity had him pulling back from his position in the doorway and resting out of their eyesight - peeking through the door and listening to all her tales.

See, Robin had never heard of Valentine's Day before, it had been something those from Storybrooke had decided to introduce here. All he knew was that someone was meant to give a present to their partner.

But Regina was telling his son something different; yes, people were expected to give their spouses presents, but apparently, gifts could be given to any loved one.

"Valentine's Day is to show people how much you mean to them; it doesn't have to be romantic," she was explaining. "It can be a husband or a wife, a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but it can also be a friend, a child, or a parent."

"Do you get presents, Majesty?" Roland asked, and from his place behind the door, Robin had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

"I won't this year," Regina replied, her voice steady and even. "But I have done in the past."

"From your King?"

"No," Regina let out a chuckle - one which Robin assumed had nothing to do with humour. "But we didn't celebrate that here back then."

"Oh."

"But I've had a card off of a friend once. And my son used to make me a card each year." Regina paused, before she quietened her voice as if telling a secret and admitted; "I'd always make him a cupcake in return."

"I want a cupcake," Roland pouted, and Robin almost outed himself by correcting his son's manners.

It turned out Regina did that for him, and through the crack in the door he saw her tap his hanging bottom lip and smile; "You won't get anything unless you ask nicely."

"Please, _please_ can I have a cupcake, R'gina?" Roland implored, pouty lips forgotten as he widened his eyes and took full advantage of his cuteness.

Robin was amazed Regina held out for as long as she did; he would have caved within seconds. But sure enough, she offered a diplomatic _'I'll see what I can do'_ _,_ and Roland was back to his bouncy, bubbly self.

Unfortunately, there was the sudden sound of footsteps from behind Robin, and whilst he desired nothing other than to listen to his son and the Queen converse some more, he knew that should he be caught standing outside the Queen's bedchambers peeking through the door frame, there would be hell to pay. He'd probably get burned at the stake before he could even utter an apology. And so he took a few quiet steps backwards before retaking them with heavy feet to knock on the door - giving the impression that he had only just happened upon them.

"There you are, my boy," Robin exclaimed, keeping up the ruse. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Then perhaps you should have been watching him in the first place," Regina commented, the easy kindness she had been showing his son mere moments ago now gone.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," Robin began. "I didn't mean for him to cause you trouble…"

"He didn't," Regina responded, a little too quickly to keep up the pretence of annoyance.

Robin was hit with a sudden pang of sadness; how lonely she must be without her boy, without cupcakes and handcrafted cards on a day for loved ones.

An idea took root in Robin's head, and it must have shown on his face, for Regina started staring at him with a furrow in her brow, asking a curt; "what?"

He shook his head, muttering ' _nothing'_ before reaching a hand out to his son; "come on, Roland. We should let Her Majesty get back to what she was doing."

"But papa…"

"But Roland…" Robin mimicked, smiling at his son's pout. "I need your help with something, think you're up to it?"

Of course, at the mere insinuation that his father needed help, Roland was jumping off of the Queen's seat and racing towards him; "I can help, papa! I can do it."

"Of course you can, my boy," Robin smiled, ruffling his son's mop of curls. "Come on then, say goodbye to the Queen."

"Bye, R'gina," Roland sighed, raising his little hand to wave as his father led him out.

It was a little further down the corridor when Roland turned to his dad and asked; "can we see the Queen tomorrow too, papa? Please?"

A smirk grew on Robin's face. "Oh, my boy… I'm counting on it."

…

On the morning of Valentine's day, Regina awoke just as the sun was rising - and felt the urge to try and fall back to sleep for a long while longer.

To say she hadn't been looking forward to this Valentine's Day would be an understatement. Years ago she would have treasured waking up in the morning, smiling when her little prince would sit at the foot of her bed and shyly pass over his handmade card. She'd kept them all, from the little squiggles on an unevenly folded piece of paper, to the more practiced drawings and poems on neatly folded card.

But they're gone now. Lost. Just like her little boy…

So no… She wasn't particularly fond of today, and the thought of walking her castle whilst the inhabitants exchanged gifts and affection made nausea settle in the pit of her stomach. She'd lock herself away today, keep the peace and quiet inside her room and just read a book or two.

She couldn't get back to sleep regardless of how hard she tried; her want for slumber automatically making it that much harder to grasp. And so, with a huff, she threw back the covers on her bed, donning her robe and making her way towards her window.

It was still chilly, too chilly to open the glass panes and take in nature in all its beautiful glory, but she stood there for long moments watching as the sky turned from deep navy to fiery oranges to calm blues. It soothed her - nature - and when she retired to her chair in front of the fireplace, she was feeling a lot more at ease than when she woke up.

A wave of her hand had the logs igniting, crackling and popping as heat started to radiate from them. With a small smile at the soothing warmth travelling through her bones, Regina summoned a book on the ancient history of the Kingdom before settling back into the cushions.

There was a knock on the door, a disturbance of her peace - which she vehemently ignored. But then there was another. Her eyes drifted from the page, glaring at the door and silently daring the person on the other side of it to knock again.

They did.

With a huff, Regina placed her book on the seat next to her and stood, running a hand through her hair as she made her way to the door. Her fingers grasped hold of the brass handle, and she pulled, greeting the person who had interrupted her day of solidarity with a curt; "what?"

"Your Majesty…"

The thief. What a surprise.

"Look, outlaw. I'm not up for company today so take your annoying ass and move somewhere you're actually wanted."

He looked rather sheepish - much to Regina's satisfaction - but it was then that she noticed the head of curls peeking out from behind him.

 _Shit…_

This time it was Regina's turn look sheepish - and the thief to look satisfied. Though she levelled a healthy glare at the father for not warning her that she was in the presence of a child before she told him in no uncertain terms to leave her alone. She could have used language a lot worse, and entirely unsuitable for someone of that age.

"Hello, Roland," she greeted with a smile, trying to soften the blow of hearing her insult his father. Though to her surprise he seemed unaffected by it - perhaps he was used to the insults tossed between the Merry Men. The competitive part of Regina almost wanted to try harder next time.

But then the young boy looked to his father, a questioning tone to his gaze that had Regina adopting the same one.

Her questions were soon answered though; Roland took one of his hands from behind his back and presented her with an unevenly folded piece of parchment adorned by various squiggles and messy letters. And despite being practically illegible, she still knew in her heart exactly what it was - and it was a fight to keep her emotions in check.

"I did it all by myself," Roland announced, a grin on his face almost hiding the nervousness in his eyes. "Do you like it?"

Regina swallowed, praying that her voice would be even when she replied; "I love it."

Roland beamed - and then his smile turned sheepish again as he brought his other hand out from behind his back and presented Regina with another gift. This time she was sure her emotions were on her face, probably rolling down her cheeks in the form of a tear.

"I did make two but I eated one," he pouted, frowning at the lone cupcake in his hand. But Regina was too busy trying to remain stoic and poised, to not give anyone the impression her emotions made her weak. Especially in front of the thief. It meant too much to her, the cupcake and the handcrafted card, a gift meant with such affection and yet couldn't help but tug on the thread loosely holding her together.

Though Roland's face soon fell, no doubt seeing the expression on Regina's face along with stray tears. "Did I do it wrong, R'gina? I tried to make it good like Henry but I'm only five…"

"Roland…" Regina interrupted, reaching forward to cup his cheek. "It's perfect."

"But you're sad," he pointed out. "You're not supposed to cry."

"I'm not upset," she assured him, curving her lips into a smile. "I was missing my son a lot today, and then you surprised me with this fantastic gift…"

"Oh…"

"Thank you, so _so_ much, Roland." Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Roland's head of curls, before hooking a finger under his chin and guiding his gaze to hers; "this is the best Valentine's Day ever."

With that, the light was back in the boy's eyes, "really?"

"Really," Regina confirmed. "I'll have to think of something really special to say thank you."

"Papa says: kindness is a gift to give, not to get," the boy recited, with a firm nod of his head.

"Does he now?" Regina stood straight and took note of the boy's father for only the second time since she opened the door. She was glad to see that he had the sense to not look smug - seeing how he was witnessing the Queen have a slight meltdown over a mere cake and a card - but she could still detect the sense of superiority about him.

Before she could question him about it, he brought his hand from behind his back and presented her with a small bouquet of red flowers, rendering her speechless once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him at this point. Of all the times for him to be kind, of all the times for him to be a hopeless romantic, it had to be on the one day when her defences were lowered. And letting his son give her his gifts first so that she'd be an emotional wreck when he came to give her _his_ was bad form. How dare he?

"It's going to take a lot more than a bunch of carnations to get me to like you."

Robin brushed it off - as he always did - with an incline of his head, and extended his gift closer towards her for her to grasp.

Her eyes met his as she reached out, her fingers curling around the ones he had around the stems as he transferred them to her, and despite her plans to brush the thief off - as she always did - the first pleasant whiff of the flowers in front of her had the Queen mumbling a quiet; "thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Regina smirked, delivering a teasing; "I won't."

"Take mine too, R'gina," Roland piped up, holding up the gifts he had made so she could balance the cake on the card in her remaining free hand.

"Now that we've given her our presents, we should let Her Majesty get back to whatever she was doing," Robin suggested after a moment's pause, smiling before starting to lead Roland away.

Despite her every intention she'd had to ignore their knock on the door, Regina found herself wishing that they'd both stay. It would beat being alone for the entire day. And sure, the thief was an insufferable know-it-all who somehow managed to get on every single one of her nerves, but she found that she didn't particularly mind that today. It could have been the simple gesture of flowers, it could have been the hopeless romantic within her, or it could have been that despite his son wanting her to have the usual gifts she'd get from her boy, he wanted her to have something else from the two of them. It somehow made the flowers that little bit more special to her; her very own present from the Locksleys.

"Wait," Regina called out, halting the two Merry Men in their tracks. "Roland, I could make another cake to replace the one you ate?"

Roland jumped up and down, clapping his hands in childish glee at the prospect of yet another sweet dessert before lunch. "Please, papa. Please, can I? Please, please, please?"

"Calm down, my boy," Robin chuckled. "As long as Her Majesty doesn't mind, I don't see why not."

Before he had even finished the sentence, his son had ran over to the Queen and followed the direction her finger was pointing towards the warm fire. The moment he had settled on her seat, a quick wave of her hand had a cupcake with green icing and silver sprinkles appearing in front of the young lad - who promptly gasped and started devouring it.

Robin made his way over to the door, intent on just making sure his boy was alright before making plans with the Queen on when he should come to collect his son, but the sight of her serene smile and the sound of his son's joyous laughter had him pausing for a moment, enjoying the view.

A sweet smell distracted his attention, and sure enough - when he looked down - there was another cupcake in front of him with a darker green topping and gold sprinkles, held in the Queen's grasp.

He looked to her for an explanation, but all he received was the sly quirk of her lips, and a fond; "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
